The Challenge of Single Parenting
by loveretriever
Summary: Written for Single Parenting Challenge hosted by SiriusMarauderFan. Unrelated two-shot. Warning: centered around the Longbottom family. No pairings
1. Goodnight, My Love

Title: Good Night, My Love

Rating: K

Characters: Neville, OC (Neville's daughter, Nora), Professor Minerva McGonagall

Word count: 290

* * *

Neville was tired. He had finally graduated and now was working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was tall and lanky, shoulder-length hair mussed. He looked nothing like the bumbling student he once was. He had completely changed in the four years since the Battle of Hogwarts.

His quill was poised. Professor McGonagall - no, that wouldn't do. He started again. Minerva. Right, Minerva. He tried to say her name, but only air escaped his mouth. Wetting his lips, he tried again.

"Min-Minerva!" he squeaked, jumping a little at the sound of his own voice. He upended the rubbish bin by accident, making a mess. Not trusting himself with his wand, he waved his hand and let the rubbish bin sort itself out. It was nice to discover that he could do wandless magic without incident.

"Da?" a small voice asked from beyond the doorway.

"Yes, Nora?" he replied, giving the child permission to enter.

A very small brunette entered, tottering slowly on unsteady feet. Neville stepped forward to pick her up and lifted her high in the sky.

"Whee!" she gasped, happily enjoying play time with Da. She shook her little legs and wriggled in his grasp.

"Looks like it's someone's bath time!" Neville joked, tickling Nora. Nora giggled happily. She had already had her bath, but she knew her father meant play time and then sleep.

"Da, look!" she exclaimed, showing him the bit of magic she could do. Nora had managed to turn one of her pink buttons purple.

Neville made a big show about little Nora's abilities before carrying her to her bed. Tucking her in gently, Neville whispered, "Good night, my love."

"Good night, Da," Nora sleepily replied.

* * *

I made up Neville's daughter's name. No idea what happens to him. Decided to write for Neville because I think he needs more love and fluff :3


	2. Her Name Is Alice

Prompt #47: Alice Longbottom

Title: Her Name Is Alice

Rating: K+ (for brief language, slight Black- and Weasley-bashing)

Characters: Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Cedrella Black

Word count: 472

* * *

Alice sighed and started her knitting project anew. She was alone in the small dingy flat she shared with three other people. It was both a blessing and a curse, she mused, trying to get the knitting pattern _just_ right. She was glad to be left in peace and quiet. A loud small space was no way to bring a baby into the world, though heavens know a baby makes noise enough. It was also nice to just sit here and knit and not worry about anyone else.

Alice didn't have to work. She should be working, but with a baby on the way, her flatmates assured her she needn't worry about anything. It slightly discomforted her a little, but everything worked out in the end, didn't it?

She clucked as her knitting threads tried to entangle themselves in her shawl. Getting things to right again, her needles clicked together as she worked up a rhythm.

But what was she doing here in this dingy flat?

Well, Alice grimaced, mentally answering her own question for the thousandth time, maybe if the Black family hadn't blasted Cedrella off the family tree, she'd have someone to turn to. Maybe. Just maybe.

Shrugging her shoulders as she boiled with rage, Alice got up and started cooking. Moving around and smelling food always calmed her down.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, proving that, once and for all, he was no coward. Although scared to take on the role and responsibility of such a noble House, Neville trusted his ancestors and respected the Hat's decision. That night, he wrote an owl to his mother telling her what had happened.

Alice sat down hard when she received Neville's letter. Gryffindor? Heavens above! No, no, no, no! This could NOT be happening! Her little badger was a GRYFFINDOR?

Alice yelled curse words into the quiet air of the garden she was tending. It was her new project. How to breed saplings.

How could Neville Longbottom, descendant of a long line of Weasleys and Blacks, be put into Gryffindor when he had a whole lot more Black than Weasley in his blood?

Throwing down her spade, Alice gave up. Praying she thought, "God bless, but please don't let his Huffie tendencies show through!"

Twenty-four hours previously, Alice would have sworn Neville would make a fine Hufflepuff. Now, she'd have to start her knitting project over. Again. Gryffindor. The red and gold. The red and bold. The stupid idiots.

Her fearful, logical son was now surrounded by idiots. Lovely. Alice huffed about a bit more for good measure. Gryffindor, my arse! she thought.

"Well I never," she said with finality. Taking a deep swig from a bottle, she closed up for the night and got ready for bed.


End file.
